The Last Time
by hannibalchoo
Summary: AU. Arthur and Alfred were the best of friends, then high school came and it all fell apart. One day, Alfred is moving away, without telling Arthur. What happens to Arthur now?


**A/N: **:D Hiyas! This is my very first Hetalia one-shot...and it's super short (and very random too). I'm not sure if it makes sense, but I tried. That's all that matters. Haha so enjoy :)

(p.s. does this count as angst? I'm not so sure...)

[The Last Time]

Dark, storm clouds were rolling into the town. It was a telltale sign of yet another day of heavy rain and it was only early in the morning. Citizens stepped out of their houses with umbrellas in hand. Students who just arrived at school groaned, having forgotten to bring theirs.

Arthur could care less about forgetting his umbrella. His chin was propped up by his slender hands, his mind somewhere else. In the corner of his eye, he kept stealing glances at his former best friend's seat, which was just beside his. They had recently had a huge fight, something that really never happened between them before. The two teens haven't talked to each other since that day, but Arthur felt really bad for what he did to Alfred. Yet his stubbornness came in the way of making the first move. Soon class started and Alfred had yet to come through the door.

The teacher was skimming through her roster, calling out names. There were a couple of people absent, since it was the last day of school and not many students would come. When she called out Alfred's name, she suddenly remembered something. "Ah, I forgot. Mr. Jones is moving away today." A sudden buzz occurred in the classroom. No one had told the students. Why would Alfred move away? They all wondered. Many speculated it was because of a certain student, but the teacher told them it was only because of Alfred's father's job. The student body soon quieted.

Arthur jumped from his seat and slammed his hands on his desk loudly. "What?" he asked, "What time?" He was quite upset that he never heard about this. The teacher was surprised and so was everyone else.

"WHAT TIME?" Arthur yelled again.

The teacher snapped out of her reverie and swallowed, "In about half an hour."

At this, Arthur snatched his bag and quickly dashed out of the door. The teacher only gaped in shock along with the other students. Everyone knew the two boys hadn't gotten along recently, so why did Arthur care?

Rain had begun to fall.

Arthur just kept running. He didn't care. He didn't care that he got wet, didn't care that he was causing traffic and accidents. He didn't care that he slipped and fell a couple of times. He didn't care if he bumped into people or broke somebody's phone. To him, nothing mattered at the moment. All he was concerned was that Alfred was moving away,

_And he never told me about it! Bastard!_ He thought bitterly. But then he remembered both of them were still fighting, so of course Alfred wouldn't say a thing to him.

But another thing was also on his mind. What was bugging him even more than the fighting was it would be the last time he would see his best friend and, he wouldn't likely admit this, his very first love. He could feel hot tears on his eyes, threatening to spill. He wiped them away, _No, that boy isn't worth any of my tears! _

Soon Arthur arrived at his best friend's place. He saw that Alfred was packing away the last of their boxes. He stared at his tall form clothed in a hoodie jacket and faded jeans. Arthur just stood there, waiting for Alfred to notice.

Alfred hadn't noticed him. When he turned around, he was stunned to his ex-best friend. He didn't think Arthur would find out about him moving away. He thought it was much better for Arthur not to know. He saw Arthur heaving and soaked through, his eyes filled with a mix of grief and anger. Alfred looked back at him, his eyes hardened and cold. They both stood and stared at each other.

"What do you want?" Alfred suddenly said sharply. Arthur flinched.

"I…I…uh…I…uh…wanted to…"

"What?"

Arthur was quiet for a moment. He wanted to say a lot of things to him. Then he found the courage to open his mouth again. "I'm sorry." he whispered brokenly, "I'm very sorry Alfred." Arthur felt the burden lift from his shoulders.

Alfred was taken aback, but he didn't let that show. He still put up a front. "You do know that doesn't change a thing." He knew it was silly to hold a grudge, but he thought what Arthur did was unacceptable.

Arthur nodded, "I know" he replied, his voice raspy. "I just wanted to say that before you left."

"Oh, okay."

Both boys continued to stand around, suddenly finding the cement an interesting specimen to stare at. It unexpectedly became really awkward. Then, Alfred's mother honked the car. The two teenagers jumped.

"Well, if that's all then…" Alfred said, clearing his throat.

Arthur knew what Alfred was going to say. He dreaded the next word that came. _No, no, no, no, no, don't say it! Please don't!_

"Goodbye." Alfred had said it so casually and so easily.

Arthur thought he heard something crack inside of him.

Alfred walked off and got inside the car. Arthur sidestepped. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, so he opted to wave at them. As the car drove away, teardrops started to roll down his cheeks. Then, after a while, Arthur sank to his knees and wailed even harder, crying his heart out. He cried as if Alfred had died, as if he was gone forever never to be seen again. One hand was clutching at his chest, throbbing with pain.

Alfred caught a glimpse of Arthur when the car turned the corner. His eyes widened, however he told himself it must've been just the rain. It was definitely heavier than it was before. But deep within the recesses of his heart, he knew that Arthur was not faking it.

[End]

-*o*-

Sorry that was so short . anyway thanks advanced thanks to all those who read, reviewed, favorited etc. :) i feel so loved x3 you all deserve cookies!


End file.
